Broken Down
by Kitorin
Summary: Tilting his head, Gilbert stepped in front of his brother, commenting, "You look like you just had mindblowing sex in a sauna."
1. Teil Eins

"Scheisse", a certain German cursed when his 'check engine' light started blinking at him. Glancing around, he found that it was ijust his luck/i that he happened to be in the middle of nowhere. Sighing, Ludwig flicked on his blinker, pulling over onto the arm of the road. It also just happened to be his luck that today had to be possibly the hottest day in the history of his country.

Stepping out of the vehicle, he heard a muffled groan from the back seat but ignored it. The car was more to his concern than his brother's waking. He remembered when the albino had crawled into the backseat and had refused to drive, saying that he was 'Too awesome for driving' or something along those lines, and that Ludwig, as the younger brother, would have to chauffeur him. Ludwig probably wouldn't have trusted Gilbert to drive anyway if he had wanted to.

Running a hand over his barely slicked back hair, Ludwig reached under the hood and released it, grabbing the hood prop and using it for what it was meant. Even though he had only been outside of the vehicle for a few moments, he could feel the lack of air conditioning making him sweat. Frowning, he ran his hand through his hair again before unscrewing and pulling out the little rod to check the oil. Cursing again he sighed and replaced it, before starting to check other parts of the car, making a quick analysis of what made the car stop.

Mumbling quietly to himself, Ludwig turned around, intending to go back and sit in the car, only to be met with the red eyes of his brother, "Bruder!", he exclaimed, taking a step back, only to have the back of his knees bump into the now-closed hood and cause him to fall back and sit ungracefully. His cheeks flushed with embarassment. Or atleast they did until he realized that another set of cheeks were protesting the hot metal surface they had been placed upon. Gasping, he jumped back up, causing Gilbert to step back as the German glared at him accusingly, "That's your fault, East.", he pointed an accusing finger at him.

Gilbert just blinked and offered his younger brother a shrug in response before commenting, "Why did we stop, West? I thought you were my chauffeur.", he started to grin playfully.

Shaking his head slightly, Ludwig sighed and said, "Bruder, the car broke down. Trust me, I'd rather be on my way than stuck here with you.", and he immediately realized his mistake. Although Gilbert wasn't as much of a wuss as Feliciano was, he knew his brother would react.

Although it wasn't exactly how Ludwig had predicted, Gilbert did react, "W-what? I guess I'm just too awesome for you, ne, East?", he grinned, although it was obvious that it did not reach his eyes.

Letting out a 'che!' at the prussian, Ludwig turned and brushed past him, bumping shoulders with him and he went back to the car, leaning down and pressing the trunk release. Gilbert followed behind him idly, and was quiet. 'For once', Ludwig thought to himself. Pulling out a large cooler, Ludwig set it on the ground and fished out two bottles of beer. He held one out towards Gilbert, who took it eagerly.

"Ah, West! So kind! My favorite brand too!"

"That's my favorite brand too, East."

"Really, West? I thought you liked that shitty stuff in the can. That makes you so un-awesome."

"I'm a German, Gilbert. We don't drink beer from cans, remember?"

"Ach, tja. I remember now. Thanks, West!"

And with that Gilbert started downing the bottle. Ludwig just shook his head slightly, a smile threatening to tug at his lips as he lifted his own to his mouth and took a long refreshing swig. But he was interrupted by the voice of his brother.

"Hey, West. Why'd you take your shirt off?"

Ludwig visibly blushed at that question as he glanced down at his shirtless chest before grunting out a reply, "Because it's hot out here."

Tilting his head, Gilbert stepped in front of his brother, commenting, "You look like you just had mindblowing sex in a sauna."

Ludwig's blush darkened, only causing Gilbert's grin to widen as he continued, "Some girl must have gotten it good, eh, West?", but then Gilbert's grin turned into a smirk, "Or maybe it wasn't a girl. And maybe they weren't the one taking it."

Eyes widening, the German stuttered out, "S-shut up, East! I'm straight! Drink your beer!", Ludwig turned away from his brother, gulping down his beer and dropping the empty bottle back into the cooler. It wasn't but a few moments later that a pair of pale arms encircled his waist, and his brother's chin appeared over his shoulder, "W-what do you want, bruder?", Ludwig questioned.

Gilbert grinned, and didn't have to say anything as the blonde colored. But that didn't mean that Gilbert didn't say what he wanted anyway, "Ich will dich, bruder."


	2. Teil Zwei

Eyes widening, the German stuttered out, "S-shut up, East! I'm straight! Drink your beer!", Ludwig turned away from his brother, gulping down his beer and dropping the empty bottle back into the cooler. It wasn't but a few moments later that a pair of pale arms encircled his waist, and his brother's chin appeared over his shoulder, "W-what do you want, bruder?", Ludwig questioned.

Gilbert grinned, and didn't have to say anything as the blonde colored. But that didn't mean that Gilbert didn't say what he wanted anyway, "Ich will dich, bruder."

* * *

"N-nein!", Ludwig gulped, somehow unable to free himself from the Prussian's grip. It was as if all of his strength had left him all of a sudden. And the sad thing was he was starting to like the arms wrapped around him. Not that he would admit that to anyone, especially himself.

"Ja..", Gilbert whispered in the blonde's ear, pink muscle slipping between his lips in order to lick the shell of his companion's ear, eliciting a shiver and a curse from the other.

"W-was zum Teufel! East! What are you d-doing!", the German bit out, trying to keep his body from reacting to the ministrations it was receiving. It seems that the albino had found a sensitive spot. And on the first try, too.

"Du.", was all that the alabaster haired male said before he pulled Ludwig against him, grinding his hips up against him and chuckling darkly before pulling the shirtless blonde with him back to the vehicle, shoving him in the back seat through the door that had been hanging ajar the entire time from when Gilbert had climbed out. Of course, that didn't mean that Ludwig wasn't protesting. His protests were only half-hearted at best, though, and Gilbert easily manipulated the younger onto his back in the backseat.

With a grunt, Ludwig looked up at his big brother, a blush still staining his cheeks. Although, helpless as he was underneath the Prussian, he reached for the handle of the door, only to hear the tell-tale click of the lock clicking. Frowning, Ludwig muttered to himself, "I knew I should have turned off the child safety lock. Blasted thing."

"Aw, was little West trying to escape from his awesome big bruder?", Gilbert cooed at his brother as he ran his hands up his chest, watching his brother stutter, groping around for some sort of response. Speaking of groping... one of Gilbert's hands wandered down.

"H-hey! Don't do-- Nngh!", the younger nation cut himself off mid-sentence thanks to his brother's rough hands squeezing a certain part of his male anatomy. Panting softly, he was starting to consider giving up and letting his brother win. But he knew he couldn't do that. With Gilbert just undressing him with his eyes as he straddled his hips for the moment, the German formulated a plan.

As he stared at his younger brother, Gilbert caught the glint in Ludwig's eyes just before he found himself flipped and his brother straddling him. With a grin, Gilbert licked his lips and grinded his hips upwards into Ludwig's eliciting a gasp out of the younger. Ludwig wasn't going to lose that quickly, however. Gilbert allowed the blonde to push his arms above his head, feeling he might let Ludwig believe he had the upper hand for a little while.

Hands pushed himselves up Gilbert's dress shirt, unbuttoning it deftly as they slowly went up higher. The prussian watched his brother with a look of indulgence, wondering how long he should allow the younger nation to continue. But as with Gilbert's plan they were going to lose their clothes anyway, this was good enough for him. For now, anyway. He'd show Ludwig who was top soon.

As soon as the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Ludwig pushed it over his brother's shoulders, silently delighting the the sight of the rippling muscles of Gilbert's arms and chest, causing the older to chuckle and look up at his brother, his eyelids drooping slightly as he whispered, "Like what you see, West?", and to eccentuate his point, Gilbert licked his lips once more, causing Ludwig's cheeks to color beautifully. He was about ready to end his brother's fun.

But to Gilbert's surprise Ludwig leaned down and pressed his lips to his chest, clumsily yet not. Lips found their place over one of the albino's nipples, suckling for a moment before Ludwig fastened his teeth to the nub and tugged lightly, causing a shudder in the older nation. The German gloated silently at this small victory, and lifted his other hand up to his older brother's other nipple, twisting it between his fingers.

"Ahn..~ West. So rough..", Gilbert teased, acting the submissive role to taunt his brother. Although he wouldn't admit that he liked his younger brother's ministrations.

The German paused in his movements to look up at his brother, who just smirked up at him. Ludwig didn't know what was coming, and soon found himself on his back again, underneath the gloating Gilbert, "Bruder..", he almost-whined. Almost because he was a German. And Germans don't whine.

"Was?", Gilbert asked his brother before leaning down and repeating what his lovely little brother had been doing to him. Taking one nipple between his lips, and the other between thumb and forefinger, Gilbert licked and tugged with his teeth on one, while he twisted the other between his fingers.

The reaction was similar to his own, but Ludwig wasn't faking it, at least as far as the albino could tell, "Bruder.. S-stop it.", the German forced out, suppressing the urge to shiver and moan each time his brother touched him.

Gilbert released the poor nub from his lips and looked at Ludwig's face, a small smirk present upon his countenance. He leaned down towards Ludwig's face. He knew that his brother's will to resist was breaking. He came close to kissing the disheveled German, but pulled back at the last moment, noticing that Ludwig had his eyes half-way closed in anticipation of the kiss that never came.

A grin appeared on Gilbert's face as he looked down at his brother, "Was? Etwas erwartet?", his grin turning into a smirk as Ludwig's eyes snapped open and were glaring at him. Red eyes met blue, one amused and the other embarassed.

Ludwig was going to wipe the smirk off of his brother's face. Leaning up, he crashed his lips roughly against Gilbert's, pleasently surprising the older with his eagerness. Gilbert kissed back eagerly, forcing Ludwig's back against the seat again as lips and teeth clashed roughly together. Ludwig winced as his lip got bitten, but it only seemed to encourage Gilbert, "B-bruder..!", Ludwig gasped out, his arms subconsciously moving to wrap around the Prussian, pulling him closer to him.

"West..", Gilbert responded between the flurry of kisses he was pressing on his younger brother. It seemed he was managing to break through Ludwig's defenses, and he almost smirked at the prospect. Pulling away from the blonde, Gilbert sat back. Both of the men were panting.

Gilbert wouldn't let Ludwig rest for long. Leaning down, he slowly undid the German's leather belt with his teeth, tugging it until it came undone. He watched his brother as he did it, grinning internally. Once the belt was gone (tossed in the front seat), the Prussian unzipped his pants and started tugging the jeans over his brother's hips.

"Bruder.. what are you-- Nh!", Ludwig gasped as his brother cupped his member in his hand, "D-don't..". The German's complaints were only serving to amuse his big brother as he continued, leaning down and pressing his cheek against the partially hard member in his little blonde's boxers. He gave a little nuzzle and was rewarded with a catching of breath from the blue-eyed German.

Ludwig was almost to his breaking point. He still found it morally wrong that he had his brother were doing this. In his own car, no less. At least it wasn't someone else's car. Panting, he looked down just in time to see Gilbert removing him of his boxers. He was about to protest when the albino's mouth suddenly enveloped his member, causing him to hiss in pleasure at the sudden warmth. His member quickly came to life underneath his brother's touch.

Grinning softly to himself, Gilbert leaned back down to take his brother's length into his mouth once again, savoring the small noises he was eliciting from the german. He enjoyed the gasps he could make Ludwig make. And they were for ihim/i. Not for that little Italian. Ludwig was ihis/i. And nobody else's. He would make sure of that. Glancing up at Ludwig, he saw the younger nation watching him. And so he would give him a show. Leaning down, Gilbert slowly took as much of he could of the German's length between his lips. When he knew he had gotten as much as he could into his mouth, he hummed lightly, sending vibrations through the blonde's member.

"M-mein Gott, East!", Ludwig gasped out, grabbing for something to hold onto. Which happened to be the back of Gilbert's head. Fingers tangled into alabaster locks of hair. The German's need was quickly becoming more and more apparent. He sat up, pulling his older brother to him, their lips meeting in the middle.

Gilbert found himself leaning back against the door of the car, his brother in front of him, ravishing his mouth with his own as his hands fell down the prussian's sides to rest on his hips. But they didn't stay there for long. Hands quickly busied themselves with the removal of the albino's clothes. With a little help from the older, they were both naked together. They found themselves just staring at each other and panting for the moment.

Ludwig was sweating, and not just from the heat. His hair had come out of it's helmet-like position and now framed his face sexily. Or at least that was Gilbert's opinion.

On the other side, Gilbert looked less worn out than the German, but his hair was indeed mussed from the rough treatment it had gained from Ludwig's fingers. Both sets of eyes stared at each other, appearing equally glazed over. If nothing else, one thing was sure. Both were horny now, and wanted nothing else more than to have the other.

Licking his lips, Gilbert stared at his younger brother for a moment. Ludwig stared back. And then suddenly Gilbert was on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing his lips against his. Gilbert grinded down roughly into the younger nation, eliciting a moan from the German, followed by Ludwig grinding back. Gilbert moaned, his red eyes flashing with the heat of his arousal as he looked down at his brother and grinned evilly.

Gilbert pulled himself between Ludwig's legs and grinned down at the younger, placing his hands on the arm rest on the door, holding himself up above his younger brother, staring into blue eyes. Blue eyes that so often were serious and busy with work, but now were focused upon him and his need. Well, Gilbert would solve that problem.

"..Nein..!", the German saw the intent in his older brother's eyes and knew what the prussian was intending. And he was vehemently opposed to letting his brother top him. Not that he had the choice, but he still had his manhood to think about.

While Ludwig was occupied with his inner struggle, Gilbert saw his chance and slipped his fingers between his legs, stretching out his little brother and preparing him for his length. The blonde groaned at the fingers inside him, trying to convince himself that he didn't like it but was failing. And then Gilbert's deft fingers managed to brush against the german's prostate. All senses of rationality disappeared as Ludwig shivered and moaned at the sudden flare of pleasure.

Groaning, the blonde looked up at his brother, glaring, "Gott verdammt, Gilbert, just fuck me." And the other male was glad to comply to his wishes. Positioning himself over his younger brother, he leaned down and pushed his lips roughly against the younger's as he pushed his length inside him.

Tears welled up behind the younger nation's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was a german. German's didn't cry. He felt his brother getting adjusted inside him, and the pain ebbed away soon enough. Shifting slightly, Ludwig was becoming uncomfortable with the lack of movement, "Beweg..!", he muttered against the prussian's lips. Gilbert complied.

Gilbert started moving his hips, lifting his head away from Ludwig just to bury it in his neck. As he slowly thrust inside his brother, he suckled and bit at his neck. Ludwig groaned softly as his brother's movements. He couldn't believe that the prussian could make him like this. He hated it and loved it at the same time.

All too soon they were coming close to the edge. Neither of them wanted it to end. It was feeling much too great. Gilbert increased his speed, his thighs slapping against Ludwig's each time he almost pulled out and then drove himself back inside. Gilbert was enjoying the loud sounds that he was forcing his little brother to make. iWho ever knew incest could be so awesome?/i, the prussian would find himself thinking to himself later. But for now he was focused on how great the German's tight ass felt.

The feeling of his older brother thrusting into him soon became too much for Ludwig, and he bit off a moan as his back arched and his hips jerked upwards, "A-ahhn! Fuck!, East..! his seed spilling over both his and his brother's stomachs.

It wasn't long after that the clenching of the younger nation's orgasm caused Gilbert to reach his climax as well, filling the german, although his moans were muffled by Ludwig's neck.

It was silent for a few moments, except for the two nations' heavy breathing. Gilbert leaned back from his brother, but stared down at him almost curiously. Ludwig groaned and reached his hand up to his neck, to the bruise that was forming from Gilbert's bite, "Gott verdammt, East..", to which the Prussian returned a smirk before leaning down and whispering in the younger nation's ear, "Du bist mein, West."


End file.
